


Such a good boy

by theaeblackthorn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Derek Hale, M/M, Size Kink, Top Stiles Stilinski, Under-negotiated Kink, hints of D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 02:52:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaeblackthorn/pseuds/theaeblackthorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're so good for me, so good..." Stiles murmurs and carries on thrusting, there's a little give now, the tiniest bit and Stiles knows what Derek wants, even if he's not sure Derek can take another one. He pulls his finger away, stretching Derek more and deftly slides another in the space between finger and cock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such a good boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peyton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peyton/gifts).



> Me and Peyton went to see what kinks we had in common and trying to write things to see how we had different takes on them. This is the first, it was supposed to be #7 - Assplay. It... well. I got distracted.

"Good boy, _good boy_ ," Stiles praises as Derek carefully takes his cock in further, Derek's grip is hard and bruising on his thighs as he slowly bears down. His stubble scratches against Stiles's neck, where Derek's buried his face.

"You're doing so good, you're so good for me, aren't you?" Stiles strokes carefully down his back.

Derek nods and Stiles feels the rough scrape, he's so turned on right now he feels like he might just fall apart. But, this isn't just about him, this is about the person slowly sinking down onto his cock.

Stiles knows he doesn't do well at shutting up, but what freaked him the fuck out the first time they fucked was Derek, snarky and dry Derek, goes fucking sub-vocal during sex.

If you fuck him hard enough, he'll whine and whimper, but he doesn't talk, not ever.

And never tell Derek he sounds like an animal. You'll be left with your cock wet, your thighs cold and utterly fucking confused.

Not that you'll be fucking Derek, like, _ever_. Stiles is the only person that gets to fuck Derek, thank you very much.

Derek starts slowly fucking himself on Stiles, he's so wet, so slick, he's open from hours of play but still so tight. Stiles fucks up into him and he clings on tighter. It's up to Derek to set the pace, and it's only a few moments before he's moving fast, pushing himself up against Stiles, skin sliding against skin, straightened up until Stiles's face is hidden in Derek's neck. 

Stiles is so worked up, as Derek rises up and sinks down, Derek's hands tangling in his hair, nuzzling against his skull and gripping onto his fistfuls of hair. His hard cock is brushing through the thin hair of Stiles's front. It feels filthy in the sweat and smears of pre-come. 

It takes him a minute to realise Derek is _talking_ , he's actually fucking saying something during sex.

"What? Derek? Tell me what you want and I'll give it to you, anything, for you, fuck, Derek, anything..."

He strains to hear and he catches it, "More..."

Stiles fucks up into him, pushing deeper than Derek's own thrusts and Derek whines, not a good one.

"What? That's not what you wanted?" Stiles asks, confused, because, what does he want? He needs to give everything to Derek, he needs to... Derek should get everything he wants.

Derek's hands let go of him and Stiles thinks he's done wrong, until Derek is grabbing Stiles's hand and pulling it down to where their bodies are joined together. To where Derek's puffy hole is stretched around Stiles's cock. 

He lets go of Stiles's fingers and pulls back to face Stiles. "I want... please?" Derek's voice is so raw, so fucked out. Stiles has fucked coherency out of Derek.

"I don't know Derek... my fingers as well?" He asks, stroking where they're joined, edging along thin skin of Derek's hole. It's so _tight_ , Derek's so tight around him, stretched full, how could he possibly take more?

Derek must see the indecision on Stiles's face because he leans forward and captures his lips in a bruising kiss that leaves Stiles panting even more. His cock throbs inside of Derek, who clenches down on him.

Stiles hisses. "None of that or I'll come right now," Stiles warns. 

Derek rubs his face against Stiles's, stubble scraping, more like a cat than a wolf.

"I don't want to hurt you..."

"Please..." Derek begs, nosing behind Stiles's ear and wrapping his arms around Stiles once more. Derek's cock is trapped between them, hard and leaking a constant reminder of how much Derek likes what they're doing.

"Ok." Stiles can never say no to Derek, not when it matters. "Get the lube, we need more."

Derek shakes his head and doesn't move from Stiles.

"Derek..." Stiles says, warningly. "Lube, or no fingers as well."

Derek nips at Stiles's neck, but reaches over, wets Stiles's fingers with the lube. He lets it warm for a moment before probing against Derek's hole. It's so taunt, he doesn't know how this is going to work.

He pushes gently, trying to ignore the _too tight_ against his cock, it's too much, but holyshit, he pushes harder and it gives, his finger slides in beside his cock.

Fuck fuck fuck, oh god, this is, everything's too tight, too close around his dick but Derek's cock is twitching between them, he can feel it steadily leaking now and Derek trying to move.

Stiles slaps Derek's ass with his other hand. "No, stay _still_ ," Stiles orders and Derek stills.

He moves his finger up and down his cock, shivering at the sensations, so glad that he plays the guitar, so glad it's left him with flat, blunt fingers. He's glad it's not Derek's fingers up here instead. They're too thick. Too rough. 

He thrusts them in and out like he would if he were fingering Derek and he's not imagining the shudder that runs through both of them.

"You're so good for me, so good..." Stiles murmurs and carries on thrusting, there's a little give now, the tiniest bit and Stiles knows what Derek wants, even if he's not sure he can take another one. He pulls his finger away, stretching Derek more and deftly slides another in the space between finger and cock.

Derek shudders above him and keens into his neck. It's good, it's so fucking good.

"One more, Derek? Can you take one more for me?" Stiles asks, after a few minutes of stretching Derek, it's too soon, and too much but fuck, Derek will heal, it's impossible to permanently damage Derek like this.

The nod in his neck is all Stiles needs and he finds himself putting a little more lube on there and slipping another finger in.

"Yeah, take it, take it for me." Derek tries to thrust again, he can feel his thighs trembling as he tries to keep himself still.

Stiles drops more lube onto his hand, spreading it in, spreading it around.

"Ok, you've been so good so far, now you can move, but Derek--" Stiles waits until Derek pulls back to look at him. "I'm not going to last any time at all. Understand?"

Derek nods and buries his face in Stiles's hair again. The first lift of Derek's hips and Stiles barely stops himself from coming.

Derek whimpers and goes again, it takes three or four slow thrusts, the drag of Derek's cock through the little sweat-slicked body hair that Stiles has, the fingers and cock and Derek is coming all over them. Pushed over the edge he's been sitting on for the last few hours, a slow and unstoppable push. He clenches hard, fingers pulling cruelly at Stiles's hair as his ass starts clenching around Stiles's fingers and dick.

Stiles cries out and pulls his fingers out, it's too much, way too much. Derek sags against Stiles who strokes him gently through it. Stiles can't hold the weight of the two of them up and they fall backwards on the bed.

Stiles rolls them until Derek is in a loose limbed sprawl on the bed and Stiles is resting between his legs, cock still hard and buried in Derek's loose hole.

"Hey," Stiles greets him as Derek finally meets his gaze. "You good?"

Derek nods and smiles dopily at Stiles. It makes his heart clench every time he sees that smile, everytime he knows he's responsible for that expression, for making Derek forget about all his problems.

"You okay if I finish?" Stiles asks, thrusting experimentally.

Derek nods again and wraps his arms around Stiles, the hold isn't anywhere near as tight as earlier, but Stiles loves it. The hand that settles on his neck, the other on his ass, pulling him close. Derek's come is tacky and gross between them, matting in Stiles's chest hair (because Derek doesn't have any, the manscaping fiend). Derek's legs eventually come up around Stiles's hips and urge him on.

Fucking Derek now is so slick and so loose that Stiles almost finds it hard to get the friction he needs. Derek gets this because between biting kisses he's clenching tight, trying to pull his ass back to something Stiles can get off in. 

He speeds up his thrusts and Derek, fucked out and over sensitized though he must be is meeting them, whimpering every time Stiles grazes his prostrate, part of him wants to angle away, knowing Derek's hole must be sore, knowing it must all be painful by now. But Derek's taking it, Derek's taking it _for him_.

He fucks and fucks and fucks until he's there, Derek's biting at him, tight around him, the lube finally evaporating enough and he feels it building and fuck it's like relief when it comes, finally throwing him over until he's stutterfucking into Derek and shouting his name. Shouting how perfect he is, how much he wants him, how much he loves him.

When Stiles comes down he's sprawled on top of Derek, his cock soft and wet in Derek's puffy, stretched out hole. It feels safe and warm and he never wants to pull out.

This is where he belongs. In Derek's bed. In Derek's arms. In Derek's hole. The two of them inseparable.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://saspiesas.tumblr.com), I mostly write and reblog things, come say hey.


End file.
